


A Good Day

by carolej126



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Gen, Magnificent Seven AU: ATF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-08 11:34:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18622513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolej126/pseuds/carolej126
Summary: What defines a "good day"?





	A Good Day

"It was a what?!"

Vin attempted to shrug, but instantly regretted the movement when it tore at his shoulder wound. Gritting his teeth, he repeated, "It was a good day."

"How can you say that? Parsons shot you!" Larabee checked the wound again, applying pressure firmly.

"We're still alive." 

Chris swallowed hard at the simple statement, remembering how close they'd both come to losing their lives.

"So, it was a good day. Right, Cowboy?" Vin asked softly, a small smile on his lips despite the pain.

Chris took a deep breath, then nodded. "Yeah, pard. It was a good day."


End file.
